Motivation Proclimation
by bAbYdRaGoN12
Summary: Ron is killed during the final battle of the war. Harry and Hermione are greiving, but Hermione doesn't seem to care about Harry's feelings the first year. Love blossoms between the two. Better summary inside R&R please!


Motivation Proclamation 

**_Summary: _**_Hermione and Ron are dating. He was going to propose to her after the war, but there was a slight problem. Ron was killed by a death eater during the final battle of the war. Hermione and Harry are both grieving, but Hermione was to wrapped up in herself to even notice Harry's pain. Harry forgets about his pain to comfort Hermione. They end up falling in love and Hermione finally realizes that Harry was grieving almost as much as she was and she promises Harry that she'll make up for being so selfish. But what happens when someone totally unexpected comes to Harry and Hermione's flat and tries to win Hermione's heart? Post-Hogwarts. HPHG. Read and Review please!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I do own the plot and any character that isn't from the books._

_Spend your lazy_

_Endless crazy days inside my head_

_You're so selfish_

_You're not the only one who thinks he's dead._

_I'm paid to smile_

_Now I'm on trial for what you think I said_

_But I never said _

_That everything would be ok_

_And I never said_

_That we would live to see another day_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Motivate me_

_I wanna get myself out of this bed_

_Captivate me_

_I want good thoughts inside of my head_

_If I fall down_

_Would you come around and pick me right up off the ground_

_If I fall down_

_Would you come around and pick me right up off the ground_

_I'm un-artistic, unrealistic_

_You say I'm selfish and absurd_

_You try to change me_

_You try to save me_

_You say I'm gonna learn_

_I'm so blind_

_I'm out of time_

_You're so unkind sometimes_

_I never lied_

_I never lied_

_I never lied_

_Cause I never said_

_That everything would be ok_

_And I never said_

_That we would live to se another day_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Motivate me_

_I wanna get myself out of this bed_

_Captivate me_

_I want good thoughts inside of my head_

_If I fall down_

_Would you come around and pick me right up off the ground_

_If I fall down_

_Would you come around and pick me right up off the ground_

_Right up off the ground_

_Right up off the ground_

_Yeah_

_Yeah, cause everything will be ok_

_You know we're gonna live to see another day_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Motivate me, yeah_

_I wanna get myself out of this_

_Motivate me, yeah _

_I wanna get myself out of this_

_Motivate me, yeah_

_I wanna get myself out of this_

_Motivate me, yeah_

_I wanna get myself out of this_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Prologue 

            It was a dark night, but every so often a spell would light up the dark sky outside Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonight was the final battle that would determine if dark or light won. The students under fifth year had been moved to another place where they could be away from the battle and still learn magic. The school was now used as a safe house for any injured or a place to rest anytime the battle was at a standstill or if you just needed to rest.

Voldermort had finally decided to show his face and was dueling eighteen-year-old Harry Potter in the middle of the battlefield. Draco was dueling his father; he had been turned to the light side, thanks to Ginny Weasely who was currently his girlfriend. Ron and Hermione were fighting side by side, occasionally casting glances over at Harry, making sure their best friend was ok. They heard a voice shout into the night _'Avada Kedavera' _while at the same exact time another voice screamed _'Distrusso da amore, da amicizia e da pace'. _

There was a flash of green light and an even brighter flash of a bright gold. The gold overpowered the green and filled the space of the dome around Harry and Voldermort. When the light cleared, Harry was standing over the mangled body of Voldermort, a smile on his face. Hermione turned and ran to Harry pulling him into a tight hug. All of a sudden there was another flash of green light. Hermione let go of Harry and screamed as she watched Ron fall to the ground, dead. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the death eater that had just killed Ron and screamed _'Stupefy!'_ The death eater dropped to the floor stunned. 

Hermione and Harry ran to their friend's side. Ron was starring blankly up at them. Hermione pulled Ron close to her and kissed his pale lips. She closed her eyes and felt his body disappear from her grasp. She looked around and couldn't see his body anywhere. She looked up at Harry and he shrugged, tears forming in his eyes. He offered Hermione his hand, which she took and he pulled her up. Harry pulled Hermione close to him and she cried into his shoulder. Harry kept his tears from falling, but inside it was killing him.

"C'mon Hermione," Harry whispered.

"He's gone. He's gone," Hermione cried.

Harry looked around the battlefield and saw others he knew either wounded, dead, or alive and grieving over those who they had lost. Harry let go of Hermione and removed the death eater's hood. Harry starred, Cho Chang had killed Ron. Harry's eyes held fire as he kicked the body as hard as he could. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the full body bind curse and threw Cho over his shoulder, she was going to Dumbledore. Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked up to the school and to Dumbledore's office. 

"Canary Creams," Harry said harshly.

The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside to let Harry and Hermione through. Harry stormed up to Dumbledore's office and threw Cho onto the floor. Dumbledore looked up mildly surprised. He looked at Cho, then back up to Harry. He surveyed the two above his half-moon spectacles. Hermione's wavy chestnut brown hair tangled, her chocolate brown eyes bearing pain and tears, her lower lip trembling, tear stains on her face. Harry's untidy jet-black hair holding dust and dirt from the battle, his emerald green eyes bearing fire, pain and a trace of tears. These two were meant to be.

"Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore said, "Is there a problem?"

"We won the battle," Harry said stiffly.

"Then why the sad faces?" Dumbledore asked.

"This traitor," Harry kicked Cho again, "Killed Ron."

"Miss. Chang? I never would've thought a Ravenclaw would join the dark side," Dumbledore said heavily.

"Well she did," Hermione whispered.

"Yes Miss. Granger, she did," Dumbledore said, "Harry, go and help the others with the rest of the death eaters, Miss. Granger will stay here with me."

Harry nodded and walked off. He had lost his best friend to a girl he use to have a crush on. How he hated Cho now, he would avenge Ron's death, he would. Hermione sat down in front of Dumbledore, starring at her hands. She had lost the man she loved to a girl her best friend use to have a crush on. Wait, did she say she loved Ron? Well yes, of course she did, but it had just felt so right, being in Harry's strong arms. Maybe that's where she was meant to be, with Harry. I guess she would just have to find out. She smiled at that thought, but couldn't bring herself to smile on the outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N-_**_ So, what did you think? Did you like it? Is there something you didn't like? Please tell me what you liked and didn't like. That way I know what to fix in the other chapters. Please tell me if you liked it or not. R&R please!_


End file.
